Alex Rider Lion Fang
by TheObsidianEchinos
Summary: set after snake head. The scorpia is rising and alex have to go on a new mission. A short story since it's my english project and I just wanted to see if it's any good
1. Prologue

**Alex Rider Lion Fang**

**Hey guys this is my first story hope u enjoy.**

"All right people, thanks you for coming." Julia Rothman said, "Our reputation for the Scorpia is low but I believe we could change that..., with the help of the organization: Lion Fang." Murmurs and cries broke out; Lion Fang is one of the top 5 terrorist groups in the world. "As furthermore the Lion Fang is helping us in the project **Wild vines**"

"With the help of Lion Fang we could finish Wild Vines but can we trust them?" One man said. He was wearing a dark blue suit with black hair and came from China.

"Yes, we could trust them" Julia said

"What about Alex Rider?" another women asked. She was wearing a sleeveless black dress. "He destroyed our project **invisible sword** an our another alliance organization snake head"

"And that is another purpose we must talk about" Julia replied "We mustn't let him come any near to our plan and this time; It has to work"

"How so?" .The same Chinese guy asked

"As you know this project require plants which makes Alex harder to found out, any more question?" No one pipe up "Council dismiss"

Julia walked to the test room where the slave was held captive "Here's a little surprise" Julia said. Her eyes gleaming as she smirked evilly. She pressed a button and scorpions appeared at all sides. It was the Leiurus Quinquestriatus, The world most deadly scorpion with its white skin except for the middle (which is black). She could hear the man scream as the scorpions stung him and clasp him in its tiny Spencer. Finally he lay still, dead and soon some scorpions went inside his mouth and he disappeared by the terrible white wave of the scorpions.

**First chapter up. Hope u enjoy it.**


	2. another call from the MI6

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I got lots of home work**

**Chapter 1 Another call from the MI6**

Alex Rider life sucks. He had been on missions several times and all of them are dangerous. Alex walked into the royal & general bank.

"You came" A man said. Alex turn and found Alan Blunt sitting on the couch with Mrs. Jones at his side.

Alex shrugged "you called"

"Yes, I believe we have some disturbing situation that need your help" Alan said

Alex grimaced "what now?"

"Go to Mr. Smithers first, then we tell you"

To say, Mr Smithers office looks boring. It is a white rectangular room with a desk and a chair at one side, while on the other side are plants and a couch.

"Ah, Alex" Mr Smithers voice boom "How's life?"

"good" Alex replied "Except for the whole _Being a teenage school boy one second and a sp_y _the other second_"

"Yes, I feel bad about that, Now on to the gadgets" He rummaged his desk for a moment. "The first is a belt, inside is a hidden knife as well as a mini first-aid" showing a brown belt. "The second gadgets I like the most, An eye contact that can display fingertips; hidden traps; a 2km zoom-in and a 100% accuracy if you got any long-range weapon. Also can turn into night vision mode and a x-ray mode" As he brought an eye-contact

"Whoa, now that is awesome" Alex said with a hint of awe

Mr. Smithers laugh "I know the feeling and be care full" Mr. Smithers suddenly turn dead serious.

"I do my best"

Mr. Smithers smile "I know you would and good luck"

"I will" Alex turned thinking what on earth is he up against?

**Finish! though I can't thick of any other gadgets**

**Also the leader for the Scorpia is Sarah Somnus **


	3. Ms Holer Daltif

**I was thinking of updating 2 & 3 at the same time, well here it is**

**Chapter 3: Ms Holer Daltif**

Alex meet up with Mr. Blunt and Ms Jones back at his office.

"Ah, have you got your gadgets Alex?" Asked Mr Blunt

"yeah" Alex replied. Alan nodded

"I'm sorry to say, but the Scorpia has a new project ready and has gain alliance with an organization called "Lion Fang"

"Bad?" he asked

"unfortunately, It's the third most strongest terrorist group in the world" Ms Jones replied.

"Bad" Alex repeated

"The leader is a women called Holer Daltif" Alan said "She is a good friend with Sarah Somnus, currently the new leader for Scorpia"

"they have been doing a project called "Wild vines" Ms Jones cut-in "You will be going to cape-town in south africa, where you will find the place thats currently working on Wild vines..., and this time, you're alone"

"Why can't you use adults?" Alex question, His eyebrows crunch up and frown.

"Because, you're be wandering in the woods, the smaller the target the better" she said

Alex sign "I guess I be going, huh?"

Ms jones nodded "You have 3 days before the Wild vines activated, So hurry and good luck"

**I know it's short but I update chapter 4 soon**


	4. The robotic cells

Phatorn Krisadasima (men) Y8JL

**The Robotic Cells**

**F****or the twentieth time Alex** cursed Alan Blunt. He had been slashed, hacked, whipped and tortured in many other ways. See, after he had been transported near the Wild Vines observation (which is approximately four miles), he had taken less than ten steps when a group of bandits started hacking him and stole some of his money.

He found himself in the dense wood, scouting the perimeter of the observation building. It was huge, bigger than the white house with eight security cameras and ten guards, thanks to his eye gadgets.

He climbed on the nearest, tallest tree he could find and with one quick motion he jumped right on top of the building. He quickly opened the hatch and drop in. There were various rooms. He went inside a room marked "Test Room"

Alex quickly hid himself between shelves as a security man passed. He continued onwards, passing different types of test tubes. He overheard two scientists saying something and walked closer then hid inside a vacant storage.

"We have finished the new cells." The shorter one said to the other scientist.

"Good, the quicker the better. Now, let's test these cells" The taller one said.

Alex saw the two quickly holding a syringe and plant whatever is inside a normal tree. The tree started to shake and the shorter scientist held a remote control. Alex recognized it as the controller used in play stations. The shorter scientist moves the stick and suddenly the branch started moving, copying the controller stick.

"A robotic cell" the shorter guy said "With this, we can control tree movements and once master kills millions of people, the President will have to follow master's orders and we could take the whole world!" He laughed crazily with a hint of evilness in his voice. Alex started moving but accidentally knocked over a test tube. CRACK! The sound could be heard across the rest of the room. The scientist froze and the taller one saw Alex.

Blood soured on the taller one head and veins popped out. His eyes glared at Alex and he could feel the cold dagger stabbing him. He could hear the sharp intake breath of the scientist.

"Get him!" roared the taller scientist as Alex quickly dashed out of the room as he heard a group of men shouting behind him. Bullets sprayed past him, shattering glasses nearby. Alex sprinted to a new room and quickly took a sharp

Turn to the left. He could still hear the gun firing but he ignored them and kept running. Suddenly security men charged forward at all sides, blocking his path.

"Well well what a surprise," a women said as he was hit on the back of his head. His knees buckled as his fall into unconsciousness.


	5. The truth

Phatorn krisadasima (men) Y8JL

**The truth**

**A****lex woke up and groaned.** His head hurt as if someone had smacked him with a large hammer. Finally his vision cleared and he took in his surroundings, for a room that held him captive, it was pretty clean with a queen sized bed; a glass table; a bathroom and a soft chair. He quickly took a shower and dressed, as a man in black appeared.

"Ms Holer would like to speak with you." The man said. Alex followed him to a dining room and he saw the women from last night sitting at an elegant table. As he sat down, a waiter appeared and served him with pork steak, chips and salad.

"Ah Alex, so good to finally see you" the women he remembered from last night said. By the look of it, she was wearing an expensive dress and well-crafted bracelet and necklace. "My name is Holer Daltif, head of the terrorist organization Lion Fang but please, called me Ms Daltif."

"What are you attending to do?" Alex demanded.

Ms Holer chuckled "I thought you would have figured it out by now. We have been doing this project for years. Putting robotic cells into plants around the world which I can activate through a transmission signal via satellite. And with that, I can control plants."

"I still don't get it." he said.

She smiled "Once I can control the plants, I will strangle those nearby so civilians will have to cut plants from around the world..., and there will be no more oxygen left."

"But that would kill you too!" Alex screamed.

"Actually, when there are few plants left, the president will have to stop cutting trees. At that time we will demand to rule the world, of course, the president will likely not accept our demand. Because we are still activating cells, it will kill many innocent lives. The president will not know what to do but to turn to us."

By now Alex had finished his food and information swirled around his head.

"I would leave you for now, but you have no hopes to sabotage this plan." Ms Holer got up and left out the room and with each step she took, Alex felt her legs smashing his heart.


	6. The escape

Phatorn Krisadasima (men) Y8JL

**The escape**

**A****fter lunch, Alex was brought** back to his new prison that was even more abominable than his first room... and here are his reasons: as soon as he walked in, he gagged, the room smelled like a pile of dead fish and rotten eggs that had been mixed up and had just been brought out recently. He knew he had to get out of here... and fast! He quickly open his x-ray mode (which thanks to god, no one discovered), and scanned the whole room until he found a small window just out of his reach. Outside was a wire that he could use as a getaway. He quickly set to work. While finding a strong material to break the window, he could hear the sound of dripping water from a leaking pipe. He finally found a brick; he opened his accuracy mode and swung the brick. It crashed into the window and the glass shattered. He quickly climbed up and kicked the remaining pieces of glass and finally sat on the window's edge.

In other circumstances he would enjoy the view; it was a green plain with a river crossing like a peaceful snake with tents on both side of the river. He could see a clear view of the horizon as he happened to be on the sixth floor. He grabbed a fire extinguisher that stood next to him. He took a deep breath and jumped..., as soon as he left the window he immediately slid the fire extinguish over the wire and he is now sliding to the bottom, a move he had learned from the SAS training, cold wind rushed to meet him, almost blinding him. At the last minute he saw a guard and quickly pulled his legs up. The guard turned and stared at Alex in shock as his foot slammed in on the guard's chest and toppled both of them downwards. Fortunately the guard's head slammed into a pointed rock and went out-cold.

Alex immediately crouched down, fully alert and his X-ray mode kicked in.

He could see a guard walking to the river.

He quickly hid near a green tent. Alex clicked the left side of his belt and a knife appeared..., except it wasn't really a knife.

It was a 22 cm blade with a leather grip handle and around his knuckles was short spikes that he recognized is a brawler that are good for bashing or knocking out people. There were two of them.

He grinned _so Mr Smithers actually gave me a weapon_ he thought.

He held the two knifed in reversed grip and experimentally slashed in the air. The knife was well balanced in his hand. He quickly moved forward but ran straight into the two body guards.

He slashed at one guard's leg and quickly did a spin again, slashing his arm. The second guard unfroze and pulled out his knife to stab Alex, though he simply sidestepped, cut his knife, did a 360 degrees spin and banged his head with his skull-crusher (It is the short-spiked thing).

The first guard stood up and kicked him in the leg causing him to fall. The guard then brought out his gun but Alex kicked his hand causing his hand to loosen and drop the gun.

Alex then stood up.

The guard brought out his knife and slashed him but Alex caught it with his two knife like a V. Alex twist both of his knife causing the guard to drop the weapon while Alex banged him in the chest with his skull crusher, Twisted his knife into normal grip and banged the guard with his hilt.

Alex quickly dashed into the forest. When he was 5 Km away, he heard many alarms screaming and he knew, that the complex had found out about his missing.


	7. The finishing end

Phatorn Krisadasima (men) Y8JL

**The Finishing end**

**A****lex ran through** **the** **forest**, dodging trees and roots. After he couldn't see the observation, Alex clicked his right side of the belt and popped out a mini first aid. While running, he accidentally slashed himself with a thorn, cutting a deep but small gash on his right arm near the shoulder. He rubbed the gash with the pain killer and immediately pain shot up, burning his flesh. He gritted his teeth, forcing himself not to scream but inside he was making a noise like:

"!

As quickly as it happened, the pain faded away leaving a scar. He put a plaster on the scar. Alex started walking again, into the deep, unknown forest with nothing but trees. Suddenly the sound of engine whining could be heard. He hid himself inside a bush. Trucks passed him and he recognized the Lion Fang logo. _They are probably going to the satellite dish!_ Alex thought _this was the best chance to follow the group._ Opening his x-ray mode, he could see there were only 4 trucks left. He only got one chance at this. He bided his time, waiting for the exact moment. As the last truck came in view, Alex jumped, grabbing the tarp that covered the top and flung him, grabbing the hand hold from the other side of the truck._ Please don't let anyone be at the back of the truck_ he thought. Luckily, there was no one inside the back of the truck.

He could see a white building in view. Alex had been inside the truck for an hour until he saw the building. As the truck started moving slower, Alex dived behind a pair of bushes and scared a squirrel half to death. He scanned the building and surprisingly, there was not much security. He roamed around the perimeter, still hiding behind bushes. Alex saw a door with only one security man guarding. While the guard wasn't looking, Alex bolted to the door as fast as he could. At the last minute, the guard turned and Alex knocked him out with a bash to his head. He marched into the white building.

Alex was disappointed. He would figure there some cool-high tech stuff but inside, it was all blank. Alex shuffled to the corridor, passing rooms. He escorted to the biggest room he could find and luckily, he found the satellite! Alex hustled to the satellite. There he found a control system. It read:

**Override master command?**

**Yes**

**No**

Naturally, he clicked the first one and now popped a new question:

**Please click the desire you need**

**Disabled**

**Continue with the master command**

**Self-destruct**

Alex quickly taps on the self-destruct.

**Self-destruct in 5:00, 4:59, 4:58**

Alex sprinted as fast as he could but he slammed into a guard knocking the two over. He instantly whipped out his knife and banged the guard on the chest, knocking the air out if him but not before the guard managed to press the intruder alert button. The siren wailed and flashing red on the ceiling.

"**Intruder alert Intruder alert."** The computer voice ranged.

Alex swiftly scrambled across the corridor. He could hear men rushing back and forth carrying guns. Alex finally reached the door, opening it and bolted to the forest. Not long as he passes a few trees, the left side of the building exploded. Metal crumbled and groaned as fire started spreading. Then the whole building toppled sending dust and little pieces of glasses. He ran to the forest hoping to contact the MI6.

Alex was currently in Alan Blunt office reporting his successful mission.

"Well done Alex, you managed to successfully finish your mission and save the world... again." Alan said

"Can I go home now?" Alex asked.

** "**Yes yes, go, you need some rest now, goodbye."

Alex jogged out of the Royal & General bank, going to his home and finding his housekeeper Jack Starbright. He walked in the house yelling

"I'm home!" as the sky brightened and there to came, a peaceful day.


	8. Come and look

**I have written a Percy Jackson and the Olympians story with TheGeomasterz call The Inevitable Destiny and it is currently in progress. Please come and take a look.**

s/8655742/4/The-Inevitable-Destiny

**Please review and tell me what you think**

**Yours Sincerely,**  
><strong>Obsidian Assassin<strong>


End file.
